This invention relates to vessels subjected to significant pressure differentials between the inside and the outside of the vessel. More specifically, the invention relates to such vessels provided with feedthru means that allow communication with the interior of the vessel while maintaining the high pressure differential.
It is a generally recognized problem in the art that vessels subjected to significant pressure differentials between the outside and the inside need specifically designed feedthru means for such connections as electrical connections, optical connections or fluid communication from the inside to the outside of the vessel. Such feedthru means may cause leaks and hazards in the operation of such vessels.